100 Situations
by bookworm26
Summary: 100 HouseCameron oneshots. Full detailed description inside.
1. Backalley

Title: Dealing

Prompt: #002 Backalley

Summary: _'She was so naive sometimes, it was slightly concerning. House knew her idealistic view of the world was one that would no waver, but this was ridiculous.'_ House and Cameron and the dealing process.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 661

Note: I joined a 100 fan fiction community over on Livejournal, and was given a table of 100 situation (1 word) prompts. I claimed House Cameron. So here is all the one shots from that. They aren't in any particular order, unless one ties in with another, but I will let you know if that happens. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Dealing.

Cameron's heels crunched against the gravel as she turned the sharp corner into the empty alley. She heard House limping behind her and she hugged herself closer as a strong gust of wind blew around them.

Their recent case, a man who had been shot in this exact alley, yet was displaying symptoms that were entirely unrelated to the shooting, had lead them both here. Cameron was unsure why House was so adament he go; She assumed curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Cameron edged to where their patient had been shot and bit her lip. She didn't know what House expected to find coming here.

'You check over there,' House pointed to the towering mass of rubbish that took up a rather large space in the alley. 'I'll go over here,' He gestured to the space Cameron had previously occupied.

Cameron nodded, sighing as she walked towards the rubbish mass. 'This is pointless,' she thought, eying the scraps with disgust.

House noticed this and smirked, snapping on a pair of gloves as he reached the corner where the guy was shot. 'You're such a girl, Cameron,' He stated, peering down at the gravel.

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'Sorry for thinking a pile of rubbish isn't exactly appealing. Why are we even here? It's not like his condition has anything to do with him being shot, remember?'

'Yes, but you're only remembering a vital piece of information. The question is, why was he shot?' House replied, picking up a piece of ratty paper off the ground and examining it.

'People do crazy things,' Cameron replied softly, snapping on a pair of gloves herself and picking up a scrap from the pile.

House smirked. She was so naive sometimes, it was slightly concerning. House knew her idealistic view of the world was one that would no waver, but this was ridiculous.

'House,' Cameron's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Cameron facing the ground.

House limped over to her and deliberately brushed up against her back. She tensed. His lips curled into a smirk. That was the reaction he had aimed for. His eyes found a plastic packet in her hand and he nodded. Cameron turned her head slightly to look at him. 'Cocaine.'

'It's always drugs,' House said, still standing behind her, his chest touching her back.

Cameron blinked, and House could see her brain ticking. 'But his tox screen was clear.'

House rolled his eyes, stepping back. He was taken-aback when the loss of her body heat against his forged a hole inside him. Shaking his head, he looked at her. 'He's a drug dealer, Cameron. Chances are, he knows what he is doing.'

Cameron looked away from House, and bagged the drugs before turning back around to walk towards the car. House grabbed her forearm and stopped her in her tracks. He held his other hand out. 'Gimmie. Don't want another repeat performance of the last time you got your hands on drugs.'

Cameron glared at him. They rarely brought up her little stint on crystal meth, yet when they did, or rather, when he did, it usually completely took her by surprise. Cameron just wanted to forget about it. She knew he wouldn't let her.

Cameron shoved the packet into his chest and fixed him with a cold stare. 'You're a real bastard.'

House smirked, shoving the packet into his pocket, yet not releasing his grip on Cameron's arm. 'I've been told,' He said softly, taking a step closer to her so that their faces were an inch apart.

Cameron's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

'You've got enough niceness for both of us,' House muttered, before swiftly stepping around her and limping out of the alley towards the car.

Cameron stood, stunned, staring after his retreating form. Rolling her eyes and letting out a soft groan, she followed him out, cursing him softly in her head.


	2. Upset

Title: Closure (1/1)

Prompt: #077 Upset

Rating: PG

Summary: _She was known for becoming emotionally attatched to certain patients and cases. Watching others pain just reminded her of her own. These facts pushed her mind back to reality. Her reality. That had been her._

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Closure**

It was a complicated chain of events that had led Allison Cameron to be sitting at the back of a church, watching a priest give a speech in an attempt to comfort the loved ones of the deceased.

She was known for becoming emotionally attatched to certain patients and cases. Watching others pain just reminded her of her own. Whether it was the patient itself, or the case, Cameron knew just how emotionally involved she became. In this instance, it had been both.

David Logan. 34. Married. Wife pregnant with their first child. Tumor matastisized to his brain. Advanced. Died within a week of being admitted to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. There was nothing they could do. Nothing Cameron could do. These facts pushed her mind back into reality. Her reality. Her eyes settled on David's distraught wife being comforted in the front row, and a familiar pang hit Cameron's heart.

That had been her.

The service ended, and Cameron's eye did not leave David's wife. Jill. She had risen from the front row, being held by a friend, and followed the casket down the room. She caught Cameron's eye, her gaze not wavering. The doctor who had tried to help her dying husband. The woman who knew exactly how she felt.

Cameron felt a lump rise in her throat and she pushed it back, looking away from Jill as she was ushered out of the church. Soon, Cameron was left in the empty church, yet she wasn't making any attempt to move. She felt as though she couldn't move. Being here, seeing Jill, had only reminded her of the pain that she was still feeling. For Ben. For herself.

Cameron sniffed, attempting to break away from her thoughts. She looked up, noting that she was the only person left in the tiny church and picked up her bag, standing up and making her way out of the church.

Nearly everyone had left when Cameron reached the stairs and she made her way down them, intent on going straight to her car. What she didn't expect, however, was someone meeting her on the staircase.

Cameron stared at House, who was leaning against the side of the stairs, and walked over to him. 'What are you doing here?' She asked, looking confused.

House smirked. 'Come here every Sunday, didn't you know?'

Cameron continued to stare at him. 'How did you know I was here?' She asked softly, looking away as House stared at her blotchy face.

'It's Sunday. Day off. I woke up alone. I knew this was on today, so I put two and two together,' House replied, tapping his cane on the cement.

'Oh,' Cameron replied, but didn't look at him.

They both stood in silence for several minutes. The only sounds came from House's cane tapping on the ground. Cameron found the noise oddly comforting.

House sighed and looked at her. 'You wanna blow this joint?'

Cameron nodded, finally looking up at him and meeting his gaze. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tugged her jacket closer to her. 'I've got my car,' She said.

House shrugged. 'Wilson dropped me off,' He replied matter-of-factly. He held out his hand. 'I'm driving.'

Cameron nodded and handed him her car keys as he turned around and limped towards her parked car. Cameron sighed and took one last look at the church behind her, before following House to her car.

xxx xxx xxx

20 minutes later, House turned the keys in his door and let Cameron and himself inside. Cameron looked oddly tense as she walked over to the couch and sat down folding her legs under herself.

House limped into the kitchen, tossing his jacket on the table and walking over to the fridge. 'Drink?' He called out to Cameron in the living room.

'No, thanks,' Cameron replied softly, staring at the fireplace in front of her.

House walked into the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand. He placed it on the table and sat down on the couch next to Cameron. They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

'I-I'm sorry,' Cameron muttered, her voice breaking slightly as she turned her head to look at him.

House looked back at her. 'For what?'

Cameron shrugged, sniffing. 'For being like this. These past few weeks...' She stopped, looking down at her lap and playing with a stray piece of string from her jacket.

'It's been hard for you. I get that,' House replied, looking at the wall in front of them.

Cameron nodded, not really knowing what to say next. She wanted to blurt out everything she was feeling and cry and do everything she knew she should, but something was holding her back.

She swallowed. 'Watching Jill. With David. It reminded me so much of ... me. Seeing her today, it was like watching the past. She is feeling the exact same thing I felt. And I just -' Cameron looked down, tears welling in her eyes, 'I don't want to be feeling like this. I don't. I have been pushing it away for so many years, that now ... It was like I had to experience it again.'

Cameron felt stray tears slide down her cheeks, and she wiped them away angrily. She didn't want to do this now. She just wanted to continue pushing. Away. Pushing it away.

House didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk. Out of fear, or out of the fact that he didn't want to say something stupid. So he did the only thing that registered in his mind. He reached out an arm and pulled Cameron towards him. She fell onto his chest and put her head in the crook of his neck as she shook. She was wetting his shirt. He didn't seem to mind.

'I-I'm s-sorry,' Cameron said, her voice watery.

'Stop apologising,' House growled into her hair as his grip tightened on her shoulder.

After several minutes, Cameron's breathing regulated and she wiped her cheeks, lifting her head gently from his shoulder.

'I wet your shirt,' She said, smiling.

'You have to clean it,' House replied, letting his hand fall from her shoulder to her waist.

'I'm s-'

'If you say I'm sorry one more time I am going to have to smack you down,' House said roughly.

Cameron raised her eyebrows, smirking. 'You will, huh?'

House rolled his eyes and redirected his gaze to the fireplace in front of them. Cameron knew that too much of this mushy stuff made him exceptionally awkward, yet she had to reach some sort of closure.

'Hey,' She said softly, placing a hand on his knee. House looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

Cameron smiled. 'I love you. And I know you hate all this love stuff so I don't expect anything, but I just needed you to know that I do lo-'

Cameron was cut off when House placed his lips on her's mid-sentence. Cameron gave a small start, before she placed her hands on House's chest and relaxed into his arms. He moved his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and feeling it connect with hers.

It was all the closure both of them needed.


	3. Smile

**Title: **Smile

**Prompt:** Smile

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Ever wonder what was in the present Cameron recieved at the end of Damned If You Do? Missing Moment.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**Smile**

It was late.

So late, in fact, that Cameron remained the only person left in the office on Christmas Eve. She knew Foreman was down in the children's ward playing Santa for all they kids. Chase had left rather abruptly, and House had taken off with Wilson as soon as the clock had allowed him to.

That just left Cameron alone, catching up on paperwork that House had convieniently not begun.

Christmas Eve was a time for family and friends, and seeing as though Cameron's were at least 2 hours by plane away, it left her alone on most major holidays.

Cameron walked into her office and put away a file she had just finished. She turned around and walked over to her desk when her eye caught something on her chair.

A box.

Eying it suspiciously, Cameron picked it up gently and shook it, and something rattled inside. Sitting on the chair, she opened up the little tag that was hanging off it and read.

_You're pathetic._

Cameron smirked, knowing full well who the gift was from, before placing the box on the desk. Gently lifting off the lid, she peared into the box.

She smiled.

Candy Canes.


	4. Pray

**Note:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I have read lots where people are shocked that I am writing 100 one-shots, and trust me, I'm shocked as well. P It's been easier than I thought it would be ... But I'm glad that you guys are liking it so far ) Thanks!

**Title: **Believe

**Prompt:** Pray

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **No Reason.

**Summary: **Cameron hadn't prayed in a very long time. Death was too evident in her life to try to believe in some higher power. But she didn't want him to die.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

_'I thought you didn't believe in God.'_

_'I don't.'_

1.

Cameron hadn't prayed in a very long time.

Growing up in a Catholic family, she was made to go to Church every Sunday, then Sunday school. As a teenager, she quit Sunday school, settling for going to the local private school. She was never an overly religious person, but she did believe. Believed that God was always looking over her. Kept her safe.

Cameron had wanted to be a doctor since she was 14. Even that young, the thought of saving lives was something she knew she wanted to do. But she also learnt she couldn't save everyone. So she left it up to God.

Her brother, Jack, had died when she was 15. Car accident. He was 18 years old and pre-med. He was everything Cameron wanted to be, her role model, and he was snatched away from her. She didn't save him.

Her best friend, Kelly, died when she was 18. Drink driving. Cameron had gone home from the party a couple of hours earlier. She blamed God. He had left Kelly. She blamed herself. He had left her. It's what made her want to be a doctor even more.

She met Ben when she was 20. She found out he had cancer after they had been together for six months. He asked her to marry him. She said yes. He died six months later.

Cameron stopped believing after that.

But now, now, she was sitting curled up in a hospital chair at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, staring at House's unconcious form, and all she could think about was God.

Where was he? Why had he left her? Why didn't he answer her prayers when all she wanted was for her loved ones to be safe? Why had he taken Jack, Kelly and Ben? Was he going to take House too?

Tears welled up in Cameron's eyes and she let them fall. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to be sitting here, watching his chest rising and falling, but not waking up. She didn't want to loose another person she loved.

'Please don't take him,' Cameron whispered so softly she could barely hear herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

2.

It was 2am when Cameron stirred, feeling something tapping her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them, remembering where she was and why she was there. The knot in her stomach tightened as she thought, but a small rustle of sheets made her lift her head off her arms.

'You're pathetic,' House mumbled, his voice thick.

Cameron felt her eyes well up with tears and she stood up, pressing them back as she stood next to him. 'I was worried.'

'You're always worried. How long have I been out?' He asked, tugging on his hospital bracelet.

'Two days,' Cameron replied, grabbing his hand away from the bracelet before he ripped it off.

House nodded, before looking up at her. 'And how long have you been here?'

'Two days,' Cameron replied softly, without hesitation.

'You need a life,' House muttered softly, still staring at her.

Cameron smirked. 'Thanks,' She replied, rolling her eyes.

And when House's hand brushed against her's, Cameron knew that God had never left her.


	5. Restaurant

**Title:** Potential for Disaster. (1/1)

**Prompt:** #051 Restaurant

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **Love Hurts (except not so spoilerish, due to everyone seeing it and all.)

**Summary: **They were told it was going to be a disaster. Both of them knew it. Yet somehow, neither of them seemed to care. Post date fic.

Note: I am in 'Old School' House mode at the moment, so this one takes place after the joys of 'Love Hurts'. Just cause I wanted to. And lets pretend we are back to that episode just airing, because then it wouldn't be AU. Meh. Also, this was a bitch to get out. I spent the entire weekend on it, which is all kinds of sad, but everytime I looked at the computer screen, my head would go all fuzzy, so I had to go lie down. I hate being sick. I hope it's ok D Feedback is love.

_'You think you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love; you need. And now that your husband is dead, you are looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming. I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged.'_

1.

The rest of the evening was held in minimum conversation. House twirled his fork in his fingers, looking directly at the vase of flowers in front of him as Cameron ran her fingers over the crystal stem of her glass of wine. Neither of them looked at each other. They couldn't.

His words ran through Cameron's head as she took a small sip of wine. _What I am is what you need. I'm damaged. _It was more offending than anything, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She knew he was damaged. Yet that wasn't the reason she had wanted to go out with him.

She looked up for a moment to see House biting his lip and trying to stack the utensils in front of him. Cameron rolled her eyes and redirected her gaze back to the table. The worst thing about it was, she was now starting to doubt her own judgement.

It came as somewhat a relief when the waiter came over to give them the check and broke the awkward silence. House gave the waiter his credit card and Cameron reached for her bag under the table, dreading that she was now going to have to let him drive her home.

10 minutes later, House sped along the empty streets of Princeton towards Cameron's apartment. They both sat in silence, House tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, and Cameron staring straight ahead, her hands clasped firmly in her lap.

It was definatley an awkward silence.

Cameron really had no idea what to say to him. She was surprisingly blank. Although she was fighting the temptation to be exceptionally angry with him, she couldn't bring herself to be. That was when the doubt settled in.

She had always been a person who was rather confident in who she was and what she stood for. She had set out to prove to everyone who knew her that she was more than just a pretty face. And she did that. Yet, House saw more of her. He was someone who, although quite aware at how beautiful she was, didn't take advantage of her and treated her exactly like he treated everyone else.

She didn't quite know how to respond to that notion.

House came to a stop outside Cameron's apartment and turned off the ignition. Cameron held her breath, not having any clue at what she should do. Silence echoed in the car, as House continued to stare ahead, his fingers still gripping the steering wheel.

Cameron turned her head slightly to look at House. He noticed she had looked at him, but he didn't look back. 'Goodnight, House,' she said softly, picking up her bag and opening the car door.

She froze before getting out. 'For once, you're wrong. I'm not trying to fix you,' Cameron said very quietly, before climbing out of the car and closing the door, not looking back at House as she walked into her apartment building.

It was just after 10 when Cameron settled down on her couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She wasn't feeling particularly great about herself right now, and she hated that more than anything.

The fact that he made her feel like this.

She rested her head on the back of her couch and tucked her legs under herself. She didn't understand why he had to turn this into her faults. Her flaws. She supposed it was just a way that he redirected the attention off himself; he didn't want anyone looking at _his_ faults. _His_ pain.

A knock rapped on Cameron's door and her head snapped up. Her forehead creased as she stood up and slowly made her way to the door. Who could be -

'Open up, Cameron,'

She froze, her hand on the door handle. House. At her apartment. Again. She honestly had no clue why he was there, or what he would say to her after the comment she made in his car before she left. Did she want to find out?

Slowly turning the knob and opening the door, Cameron looked at House, leaning against her doorframe, still in his suit. 'What are you doing here?' She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

'We have a conversation we need to finish,' House replied simply.

Cameron stood aside and allowed House to enter. She was silent as she closed the door and turned around to face him, making no attempt to move.

'I thought it had finished. You said what you felt. I said you were wrong. What's to discuss?' Cameron asked, raising her eyebrows. She hated that she got defensive around him.

House smirked. 'Why do you think I'm wrong?'

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'Think? House, I think I know my intentions a little better than you do somehow.'

House stared at her, another smirk curling onto his features. He took a step forward, so that he was standing right in front of Cameron. He heard her breath waver.

'Prove it,' He muttered.

'I do not need to justify this to you. This conversation is completely pointl-'

Cameron was cut off when House closed the gap between them, pinning her to her door and pressing against her as he moved his lips against her's. Cameron gave a small start before grabbing a fistful of his suit shirt, and pushing into him.

House broke off quickly, resting his forehead on Cameron's while he watched her eyes flicker open. Her breathing was still ragged as she looked at him. He smirked.

'This will be interesting,' He said softly, kissing her again before breaking off and opening her door, stepping into the corridor and disappearing from sight.

Cameron leaned against her door after she closed it again. She bit her lip, still attempting to process what just had happened.

'Yeah it will,' Cameron said softly.


	6. Fall

Title: The art of distraction (1/1)

Prompt: #030 Fall

Rating: PG

Summary: He needed a distraction. From falling. From the pain. He ended up falling even more.

Spoilers: Skin Deep

He was falling.

Deeper and deeper.

She noticed it before everybody else did. She was probably the only one who was really that observant. She noted everytime his hand brushed against his thigh in an attempt to calm the ache. She also noted that he did it so subtley to make sure that nobody else would notice.

But she did. She wondered if he knew that she did.

There were times when she passed his office and she could see him leaning back in his chair, the creases in his face evident as he bit his lip in pain. The Vicodin wasn't helping anymore. She wondered what would.

Her stomach would twist when she saw him in pain. And when he caught her wandering eye, he quickly reverted to insulting her or Chase or Foreman. She knew it was a cover.

He knew that she knew.

And that made him fall even deeper.

A knock at his front door made him reluctantly get out of his chair and hobble over to open it, his leg screaming out in pain. He didn't know why he answered.

But he did.

She stood on his doorstep, looking nervous and yet determined at the same time. He stared at her. Wanting the pain to stop. To stop falling. Deeper.

She stepped into his house, not waiting for an invitation and closed the door behind her, turning back around to face him. She fell. Again.

He stood rooted to the spot, clutching his leg, when she took a step towards him. Put her hand on his, still resting on his thigh. She took another step, closing the gap between them so that their faces were inches apart.

'What are you doing,' He asked, his voice rough.

'Distracting you,' She replied in a whisper, before pressing her lips on his and gently taking his hand off his thigh to rest on her waist.

He forgot the pain. And fell a little deeper.


	7. Fire

Title: Addiction (1/1)

Prompt: #074, Fire

Rating: R

Spoilers: Vague Skin Deep.

Summary: It has become a pattern. A pattern of need and want. They were both crashing and burning at the same time. Neither of them seemed to mind.

A/N: Sequal to 'The art of distraction' . But it can be read on it's own.

Rating has been changed because this is NOT FOR THE KIDS D

_oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the take over,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life._

Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap.

Everything leads them back to this moment.

_'What are you doing,' He asked, his voice rough._

_'Distracting you,' She replied in a whisper, before pressing her lips on his and gently taking his hand off his thigh to rest on her waist._

It has become a pattern. A pattern of need and want; neither of them understand it or attempt to control it. It had become a strange addiction for the both of them. Impulse. Passion. They are both crashing and burning at the same time.

Neither of them seem to mind.

She notices everytime he swallows more Vicodin than he usually does. Everytime he locks himself in his office, the curtains drawn. It lets her know his pain. Signals her to fix it.

She walked into his office uninvited and let the door close behind her. She was suddenly surrounded in darkness. A arm circled around her waist and turned her around. Him. She knew what he needed.

She pressed her lips firmly on his, winding an arm around his neck and pushing against him. He responded immediently, wrapping an arm around her waist, while his other hand slid to her thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up.

'I need you,' He muttered hoarsly into her ear, as her hand fell to his jeans, working the buckle.

'You've got me,' She whispered, as he pushed her up against the wall of his office.

She gave a soft moan as his hand rubbed her inner thigh, and her skin felt like it was on fire from his touch. He captured her lips in his again. He softly bit her bottom lip as she unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs, revealing his throbbing erection.

His finger hooked in the waistband of her underwear and he pulled them down her legs, hitching her skirt up higher. Her breath caught in her throat when a finger slid inside of her, and her head rolled onto his shoulder.

In an attempt to regain control, she moved her hand down to his hard-on, and wrapped her hand around it, pumping in slow motions. His head fell onto her shoulder as a deep groan escaped his lips.

Breathing heavily, he looked at her, kissing her roughly before entering her. She whimpered as he began moving in a rhythm, gripping his shirt. She arched into him as she came, her head falling on his chest as she felt him release.

They had a fire between them. It had turned into an addiction. He needed her, and she needed him. They fell deeper each time. In each other. In the passion. In what they both knew was a dysfunctional relationship.

They can't stop. They don't want to. And that's where it ends.


	8. Think

Title: A Complex Puzzle (1/1)  
Prompt: #010 Think  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: S1- Clueless.  
Summary: They say first impressions never last. His always did. H/C

Note: Some quotes are taken from episodes. It is likely you will know what they are from ;D

_'Roll it back again to the beginning.'_  
-Wheatus. I'd never write a song about you.

Gregory House hated interviewing.

It was just another pointless activity which contributed to his increasingly aggravated mood. That and Cuddy hounding on him about hiring someone else. Either way, all of it lead to this exact moment where he sat in his office chair, Wilson talking with the doctor seated on the opposite side of House.

House hated people more than he hated interviewing.

This particular candidate was wearing a horrible shade of green. She must of been around 30, attempting to look older than she was. House rolled his eyes as Wilson looked at him questionally, obviously telling him mentally what a good contribution to his department this woman would make.

He had already made up his mind upon seeing her walk through the door.

No way.

House unwillingly shook the womans hand silently as Wilson walked her to the door, routinely saying 'You'll hear from us.' House smirked. This woman would certainly not be hearing from them.

'What is your problem?' Wilson asked, glaring at him.

'I know what I want, and that woman is certainly not what I want,' House stated simply, picking up another file on top of the pile.

Wilson shook his head and walked to the door, calling in the next applicant. House felt exausted just thinking about the number of ways he could convince Wilson that these people were not right for his department.

'Dr. House, this is Dr. Allison Cameron,' Wilson spoke calmly, knocking House out of his thoughts as he looked up.

He froze. This one was different.

Allison reached out a hand and House took it, shaking as he stared at her. She sat down opposite him and bit her lip, waiting for one of them to talk.

Wilson stared at him, sighing when House didn't say a word. He began talking to Dr. Cameron about her qualifications, where she went to med school ... pointless chatter that House didn't care about.

House cared about the person. And from first glance this person intrigued him. Allison Cameron had a certain vulnerability about her. The way she sat, the way she spoke; he noticed that she was exceptionally eloquant in these circumstances. There was no doubt that the woman was extremely beautiful. She looked around her late 20's, yet seemed to know more than her age permitted her.

Yet, House looked deeper into her face and saw something else. Loss. Fear. And something that he couldn't quite work out. It made him _want_ to work it out.

'So, Dr. Cameron,' House began, opening up her file and interrupting Wilson and Cameron's conversation. 'It says here you grew up in Atlanta. Why so far away?'

House looked up at her and saw that she looked taken-aback. 'I - Change of scenery, I suppose,' She said, looking at House.

'Hm. Family still live there?' House pryed further.

'Yes.' Cameron replied simply, and House noticed that she was fiddling with her bag in front of her.

House nodded. 'See them much? It must be hard living so far away from your family.'

'I don't think this is relevent,' Wilson spoke up, eying House with a warning.

'I see them enough. It's only a couple of hours away by plane,' Cameron said, still staring at House.

House smirked. This was turning out to be interesting. She was becoming a puzzle. And he wanted to figure her out.

'You're hired,' House said, putting down Cameron's file and looking up at Wilson, who was looking dumbfounded.

Cameron's mouth opened and closed. 'I - Thank you,' She said, looking quite perplexed.

House nodded as she stood up and shook both House and Wilson's hand. 'Uh - We'll call you to set everything up,' Wilson said, leading Cameron out the door.

She nodded, looking back at House and staring at him, before disappearing through the door. Wilson turned around and eyed House, walking slowly towards him and pointing a finger in his direction.

'What was that?' Wilson asked, looking bemused.

'I hired someone. You should be happy. We all know Cuddy will be jumping off the roof,' House replied.

'Yes, but you have been turning down people all week, no matter how good their qualifications are. But her -' Wilson looked at the door before looking back at House, 'What's so different about her?'

House smirked. 'You'll see.'

Allison Cameron had been working with House for exactly 2 weeks. And she finally realised why everyone gave her sympathy glances everytime she walked into the office.

He was arrogant, and abrasive and exceptionally rude to people in general. The other doctor in their department, Robert Chase, warned her of this on her first day. And a warning it was, as a mere 2 minutes later House came barging into the office demanding coffee and looking at her questionally.

'You'd better be good at it,' He had said, before walking into his office.

It was then that Allison Cameron realised that working with Dr. House would be a task in itself.

_Gorgeous women do not go to medical school. Unless they're as damaged as they are beautiful. _

'Did you lose someone? Did you lose a baby?'

She froze, her facial features stiff as she turned around to face him. She knew what he was trying to do. He was a arrogant son-of-a-bitch who only wanted to figure out people and why the where the way they were. It worked on patients. It wouldn't work on her.

'You can be a real bastard,' Cameron replied, her voice shaky as she turned around and walked out of the office and out of sight.

She wasn't going to let him win.

_You can't be that good a person and well adjusted._

'My husband w –' Cameron looked at Cindy behind her before looking back at Wilson, 'I met him just after he was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. If I hadn't married him, he was alone. When a good person dies, there should be an impact on the world.Somebody should notice. Somebody should be upset.'

Wilson stared at her before Cameron turned around and walked into the hospital room.

_'I'm damaged.'_

2 years. It had been 2 years since Cameron had begun working with House.

And she still drove him crazy.

Slowly he had begun to work out the complex puzzle that was Allison Cameron. And then slowly she would change and the puzzle would be a completely different one.

She was entirely unpredictable and he hated it.

He had assumed that she would be one of those cut and dry cases. In someways, she was predictable. Her idealism and perfect view of the world would lead her to be. Yet then she would do something so unlike her, that it would shake him.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Now was such a time.

'Ignorance is Bliss,' She said softly.

House stared at her and she stared at him. Their gazes didn't waver and there was a startling spark that flew between them. She smiled softly, turning around and beginning to walk out of his office.

'Cameron,'

She turned around slowly and saw House still staring at her. 'Yeah.'

'I'll get you eventually,' He said, his head cocked to stare at her at the door.

A small smile appeared on her mouth. 'We'll see,' She replied, before turning around and walking out of the office.

House smirked. They would.

+


	9. Touch

**Title:** Everything Changes

**Prompt:** #038 Touch

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** Euphoria Pt 1 and Pt 2.

**Summary:** The aftermath. _This changes everything._

**Author's Note:** Again, feedback would be much appreciated D

'_I'm melting in your eyes. I lost my place, could stay awhile. I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire.'_

-I caught fire, The Used.

Cameron collapsed on her couch later that night, running a hand through her hair as she shut her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted. Physically and emotionally, these past few days had taken its toll on her. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Yet so many things were still running through her mind; Foreman, House; that she couldn't concentrate on anything but that. She wanted to forget about what had happened and return to some sort of normality, but she thought House would hardly think the same way.

She knew House didn't take direction well. He liked to run by his own course of action, and whatever the outcome, it was all him. But Cameron had done to biopsy, despite House's objections, later realizing that she needn't have done so. Cameron didn't regret doing it; in her perspective it had saved Foreman's life.

She knew everyone would be expecting her to break.

But she wasn't going to.

Accepting Foreman's apology was necessary given the state of things. Cameron had honestly thought he was going to die. But she wasn't going to allow things to go back to the way they were just because she accepted his apology.

She needed to be stronger than that.

Cameron had left the hospital swiftly; she didn't want to be seen by House or Chase, and she just wanted to get out of there. Get away from the case. Get away from House.

Things had changed between them, Cameron realized this. These past few days had allowed them both to see each other as equals. She didn't feel like the underling anymore.

'_Expecting more than that would just be hopeful thinking,'_ Cameron thought, opening her eyes and biting her lip.

A loud rap at her door made her head snap up. She slowly stood up, wrapping an arm around her as she walked over to the door. The incessant knocking let her know who it was before she opened it.

House.

He stood leaning on her doorframe staring at her as he lowered his cane. Cameron leant on the door handle as she stared at him.

'What are you doing here?' Cameron asked hesitantly, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

He shrugged, looking at the floor. She knew this was a clear sign that he was avoiding talking about his feelings. 'Checking in. You sneaked out of the hospital before I could make some post-op cracks about Foreman. I had some really good ones planned too,' He said, looking up at her.

Cameron smirked. 'Right. Because you knew he would survive.'

Another shrug. 'I knew something would turn up.'

Silence. Cameron wondered why he was here, and the non-answers he was giving really weren't helping her curiosity. 'So back to my original question. Why are you here? And don't give me some smart-ass wise crack. I know you are capable of telling the truth,' Cameron stated, putting her hands on her hips as she stood up straighter.

House didn't reply at first, but stared at the carpet. 'I wanted to make sure you're ok. Because the past couple of days … It's been hard,' He finished, looking up at her.

Cameron was taken aback by his words. 'I – I'm dealing,' She said softly.

House nodded. 'Ok. That's good,' He looked behind him, 'I'm going to go,' He finished, looking up at her before turning around and beginning to walk away.

Cameron had about a millisecond to make up her mind and quickly grabbed his arm. He turned around, staring at her.

'I – Stay. With me.' She said softly, her hand still on his arm.

House just stood rooted to the spot staring at her, and before Cameron could turn away and hide the heat rushing to her face, he nodded and walked around her into her apartment.

Cameron stared down her hallway, completely perplexed at what she just asked and how he replied.

_This changes everything._

Turning around and walking back into her apartment, Cameron shut the door behind her and turned around. House was standing right behind her, a mere inches from her face. Cameron was already backed up against the door, her palms flat against the wood as her breath caught in her throat by his closeness.

His breath burned against her cheek. 'This is a bad idea,' He muttered into her ear, his stubbled cheek grazing hers.

'You've had worse ideas,' Cameron replied breathlessly, her eyes closing as he brushed his lips against her neck.

'True,' House replied, taking his lips off her neck and pressing them firmly on her mouth.

Cameron gasped slightly at the contact before winding an arm around his neck to pull him closer to her. His hands found her hips and pulled her flush against him, as his mouth moved against hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and sucked on it gently before Cameron opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to clash with his.

House pulled her back and they fumbled towards her bedroom, their mouths not leaving each other. They moved slowly, Cameron not wanting to jar his leg. Before they reached her bedroom, House backed her up against the wall next to her bedroom door and kissed her, his hands running under her top and over her flesh.

'This – This is going to change everything,' House broke off, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers.

Cameron's breath was shallow as she licked her swollen lips. 'Just shut up and kiss me,' she replied.

House obliged, pressing his mouth back on hers as he fumbled with the door handle behind him and swung open her bedroom door.

They both fell onto her bed, Cameron gently straddling his hips as they both continued to kiss each other passionately. They only broke away when House pulled Cameron's top over her head. He moved down to her collarbone, dragging his tongue along the curve of her neck and making Cameron moan. He smirked as his fingers hooked in her pants and pulled them down. She pulled them off completely before lifting his shirt up over his head and kissing the spot behind his ear.

Her breath caught in her throat again as House's finger traced the inside of her thigh before entering her, making her head fall onto his shoulder. He smirked as he began to tease her and she jerked, her head moving against his chest.

'Oh God…' Cameron groaned as he pulled out of her. She quickly regained her self control back, and traced her fingers down to his throbbing erection visible through his boxer shorts. She wrapped a hand around it, slowly rubbing as she watched him squirm.

'Jesus…'House growled as Cameron began pumping, and he captured her lips in his ferociously.

He kissed her roughly before entering her, watching her arch into him and her eyes flutter shut as she moaned. He began thrusting in a rhythm, biting his lip as he watched her move against him. She came, groaning as her head collapsed into the crook of his neck. He came soon after, feeling himself shatter beneath her.

They both fell back into her bed, Cameron pushing back her hair from her sweaty forehead as he rested on her pillows, his breathing regulating.

She noticed that his forehead was more creased than usual, so she sat up and leant over the bed, reaching for his pants and grabbing his bottle of Vicodin. She popped the bottle and tipped two into her hand, passing them to him.

'Thanks,' He said, dry swallowing them as he leant back on the pillows.

Cameron leant back too, and they both stared up at the ceiling, contemplating what had just happened and the next course of action.

'Hey,'

Cameron cocked her head sideways and saw him staring at her. 'You ok?'

She smirked. 'Exhausted? Yes. But other than that … I'm good,' She replied, a smile forming on her face as she looked at him.

House's arm shifted and he looked at her. Cameron took that as an invitation, and she settled into the crook of his arm, his hand rubbing small circles on her hip.

It wasn't perfect. It wasn't magical. But it was them.

_It changes._

Feedback? D


End file.
